1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods, apparatuses, and a computer-program product for multiple-contents distribution in a client and server system. The present invention also relates to mobile-terminal apparatuses and a computer-program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Services other than voice communication between cellular phones are known. Examples of the services include e-mail services and chat services between the cellular phones. These are services for exchanging multimedia messages between two cellular phones.
There is also a message board service in which a plurality of users can write the messages. It is possible to access a message board from the cellular phone, freely browse the message board, or write the messages.
There is also a game service in which a plurality of users can play a game via a network even in remote areas. Examples of the game include Japanese chess and reverse which are played by adversaries using the respective cellular phones. Moreover, there is also a specific game for whose high scores an unspecified number of users compete with one another based on ranking information released by a server.
In these conventional services, basically the users only independently operate the respective cellular phones. A system has not been realized yet in which a display screen or sound output function disposed in the cellular phone are linked among terminals and better services are provided.